A Meeting of Like Souls
by RK-Striker-JK-5
Summary: Carlisle goes to visit and old friend. Twilight/G1 crossover.


I wrote this for my friend darthishtar23 and Christmas. She requested a meeting between Carlisle Cullen from Twilight and Optimus Prime. Fortunately, she didn't specify _which_ Optimus. ;) So this is a crossover with the old Generation One cartoon from 1984-86. Where vampires are not exactly the most unusual of creature...

Here we go!

* * *

_Chattanooga, Tennessee. 2010 AD/Year Five of the Third Golden Age of Cybertron_

_ It's an interesting feeling, to be walking among people and be almost unseen_, Carlisle Cullen mused to himself as he walked down the streets of Chattanooga. His pale skin sparkled in the sun, giving off a multitude of brightness that would stun any human looking in his direction...

If anyone paid him more than a momentary glimpse, that is. His yellow eyes darted back and forth, taking in the populace. The majority were humans of every type, dressed in business suits and casual wear, talking with their hands pressed to wireless transmitters in their ears or simply walking along the brightly-lit thoroughfare. Monorails crisscrossed above his head, gently whirring but still loud enough for Carlisle to pick out all fifteen operating in the city limits.

But humans weren't the only ones on the sidewalks and crossing the streets. A trio of green-skinned Nebulons, refugees from their devastated planet, walked across the asphalt. A dozen other species, some humanoid but others with multiple limbs, or none at all. Some were simply clouds of gas, floating above everyone's head. Carlisle's basic human form, pale and sparkling as it was, was almost ordinary compared to others in Tennessee's capitol.

Two reptilian Skuxxoids waddled down the sidewalk, pushing aside the smaller humans with their scaly, armored bulk. They approached Carlisle. The larger one patted his belt and the laser pistol holstered there. "Hey, move it!" he squealed, snorting through his porcine nose. "We've got important business downtown!"

Carlisle's head tilted up slightly, his golden eyes flashing. He slipped his hands into his coat pockets. "The sidewalks are wide enough for you to pass without knocking people over. And if your business is important enough, take a monorail there."

The bigger Skuxxoid snorted in a laugh and unholstered his laser pistol, waving it around. "And who's going to stop me, human? You? The local authorities? I-" His solid-black eyes blinked and the pistol had vanished from his hands. "Hey, what the Xol?"

Carlisle hefted the oversized laser pistol and grabbed the emitter barrel. With a minimum of effort, he squeezed the emitter barrel and bent it. He dropped the pistol to the ground and waved his hand at various people as they held small phones up to their ears or tapped headsets in their ears. "It seems the Earth Defense Command is being contacted as we speak. I implore you to surrender peacefully. Violence has always been rather distasteful to me, but I know of its necessity in certain situations."

The sound of hydraulic brakes and a rather loud engine caught everyone's attention. Carlisle turned around as an old-style Freightliner cab-over-engine tractor trailer pulled into view, steam billowing from its smokestacks as it slowed down, brakes squealing. It was fire-engine red, with a gray trailer hitched up. Civilians and bystanders backed up as Carlisle turned back to the Skuxxoids and smiled, baring his sharp teeth. "Gentleman, I neglected to inform you of the appointment _I_ had-with Optimus Prime."

Golden energy lines surrounded the trailer and it suddenly vanished. A half-second later, the cab's sides split from the main body and extended, blue fists sliding out of the headlights. An odd five-toned noise emanated from the cab as the back section expanded and the entire assemblage _stood up_, shifting into a more humanoid silhouette. A helmeted head with blue eyes, antennae and a plate over where a mouth would be shot up from the roof, completing the transformation to Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.

Prime placed his hands on his hips and looked down even as camera phones and other recording devices captured the scene. "Would you two mind explaining what you're doing?" he asked, deep voice reverberating and carrying authority, wisdom and an inner strength.

The Skuxxoids backed up before turning and stumbling off in a panicky run, bystanders parting in their wake. Cheers and whistles came from them as Prime collapsed back into his cab mode. His side door opened and a middle-aged man in denim jeans, a buttoned shirt and a cowboy hat flickered into life. The holomatter avatar of Prime held out his hand and smiled. "Care for a ride?"

Carlisle gently flexed his legs and leapt into the cab, landing with nary a sound. He adjusted himself into the seat and nodded to Prime. "Thanks." He buckled himself in, more for local laws than concerns for safety.

The tractor trailer pulled out into the sparse traffic, sticking out due to sheer size and antiquated shape. Prime looked over to Carlisle as he 'steered' his body down and took a left, leaving the main road. "So what brings you here?" he asked as he turned onto a highway onramp.

Carlisle chuckled. "I just thought I'd come out for a visit. It's been a few years since I've been to Autobot City." He looked out as Prime drove along, passing by windmills, solar energy arrays, turbines and power substations. A gleaming fortress began looming on the horizon as Prime drove on.

A chuckle came from the driver as he rubbed his stubbly chin. "Come on, Carlisle. You've got plenty of things happening in Forks, and you could've just ran out here if you wanted to instead of taking a plane. And meeting me in Chattanooga." His smile fell away. "What are the Volturi up to?"

Carlisle stood still for a moment before speaking. "There's rumors Aro is recruiting for an army. I don't think your 'suggestion' about changing their diets went over too well."

Prime's avatar tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he signaled and pulled off the main highway onto a direct line to Autobot City. "It wasn't a suggestion, but an order. And he knows it. I will not have vampires killing humans for food when animal blood will do." He looked over to Carlisle and nodded slightly. "Your restraint has always proven admirable to me, Carlisle. I wish more vampires could follow your family's path."

The tractor trailer slowed down as it approached a checkpoint. An Autobot with white-plated arms and hips, a red torso and shins and a helicopter blade attached to his back straightened up and saluted as Prime drove by. Carlisle's eyes shifted slightly as he observed the action. "And your leadership has always been admirable to me." His voice drifted off. "I don't think I ever properly thanked you for saving Esme's life from Shockwave."

Prime eventually stopped in front of a large, armored door. Carlisle hopped out of the cab while the trailer vanished back into subspace. The cab transformed back into Prime's humanoid form and he knelt down in front of Carlisle. "And I have never properly thanked your family for intervening in the first place. Many lives were saved by Esme's and Alice's actions that day." He extended his right hand and index finger. "Thank you for all you and your family have done."

Carlisle grabbed Prime's finger with his hands and smiled. "And thank _you_ for all you and the Autobots have done over the years." He looked to the hatch as Prime stood back up. "Shall we?"

Prime nodded as he grabbed a handle and twisted it, sliding the hatch out of the way. "Yes I'm interested to hear about Aro's plans considering..."

* * *

Please read and review.


End file.
